<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天幕 by runmelos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145834">天幕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runmelos/pseuds/runmelos'>runmelos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runmelos/pseuds/runmelos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO侦探故事 Alpha X Alpha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guo Xiaohan/Sun Jiufang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天幕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啪嗒”郭霄汉没注意，又踩到了一个水坑，泥点子就这么沾上了牛仔裤，他皱了皱眉，推了下眼镜，叹了口气。<br/>小巷子刚下过雨，空气中还是夏日的潮湿气息，本应是清新的空气，却被不知哪飘来的腐臭味道破坏殆尽。郭霄汉走向最近的灯光源，抬眼一瞧是个24小时自助情趣用品商店，除了招牌的白色灯光外，还用了粉色、黄色和紫色的灯管勾勒出性感女郎的身躯，靠近了可以听到“兹拉兹拉”的电流声有规律的在闪烁间隙响起。从帘子下方看去似乎店里没有人，郭霄汉放心地蹲在灯牌附近，从斜挎的电脑包里掏出纸巾，借着灯牌明暗变化的灯光，擦着裤腿上的泥渍。<br/>没有技巧的擦拭反倒增加了污渍面积，“啧”，郭霄汉不禁咂舌，湿热的空气让他的耐心消失殆尽。“沾点水试试？”有人递过来一张白色的手绢，郭霄汉抬起头，看到一个白色t恤的青年正弯腰看着他：青年叼着烟，但还没有点着，他的脸被五颜六色的霓虹灯照的有些奇怪，明明是有些讥讽的微笑，却能在眼里显出8分关切来。郭霄汉接过手绢：“谢谢”，他忙低下头用手绢继续和泥点作战。手绢的布料不是很好，摸起来却能知道这块手绢被仔细地保管着。郭霄汉便不敢使劲揉搓，只是轻轻拂几下，就把手绢还给了那个青年。此时青年已经点燃了香烟，似笑非笑地盯着郭霄汉有些笨拙的起身：“弄好了？”，“嗯，真麻烦”，郭霄汉看着青年接回手帕，放回牛仔裤口袋，此时郭霄汉才发现面前的青年比他矮上一点，正在有些好奇的打量着自己，略微下垂的眼角和苍白的皮肤显得年纪比实际更小一点，青年靠近了一点，郭霄汉能闻到似有若无的蜜桃味飘了过来，不禁退后了一步。<br/>倒是对面的人先笑了起来：“怎么了？”，他朝郭霄汉脸上吐了一口烟，“你来这条巷子只是为了探险？”<br/>“咳咳”郭霄汉尴尬的咳嗽声打破了沉默，青年倒是先笑了起来。“小哥哥，你有点可爱呀。”，此时郭霄汉才发现青年的嗓音很低，当他又刻意压低的时候，仿佛就像千万只蚂蚁爬过心头一般。“我只是……”郭霄汉想辩驳什么，他双手用力地握紧电脑包的肩带，却正好瞄到了对面青年的领口，那件t恤领口有些宽大，青年略显消瘦的身躯就这么通过领口展露无遗。光洁的锁骨反射着霓虹灯红红紫紫的光。郭霄汉咽了一口唾液的动作被对面的青年尽收眼底。<br/>“有空上我那坐坐？”青年又靠近了一步，故意从下往上的看着郭霄汉，眼底多了几分水光潋滟，楚楚可怜起来。所以当他炙热的皮肤贴近郭霄汉的手臂的时候，郭霄汉几乎是第一时间红着脸点了头。</p><p>青年的住所就在附近，当他们拐进旧楼的楼梯口时，几只蹲在垃圾桶上的猫眼睛反着光探究地看着一前一后的身影。“小心点，楼梯没有灯。”，青年转过头看了一眼正跟猫大眼瞪小眼的郭霄汉，轻声的叮嘱。“嗯”郭霄汉应和着，借着微弱的路灯的光，听着前面的脚步声在楼道里发出沉闷的回响，亦步亦趋的跟着上了楼。</p><p>“你喝点什么？”青年打开客厅的灯，“水就可以”郭霄汉一边打量着青年的居所，一边把电脑包放在沙发面前的茶几脚边。意外的，这个不大的空间被打理得很整洁，整洁到几乎没有了生活气息，除了茶几上水缸里悠闲游动的两只小乌龟。郭霄汉用手指戳戳缸壁，乌龟却也不给回应，他也不恼，继续戳着缸壁。“你要拿吃的他们才会理你”青年把水递给郭霄汉：“我叫芳芳”，“艺名？”，“呵，孙九芳，你爱叫什么你随意。”，“……我没别的意思”郭霄汉连忙解释，把水放在了茶几上。“没事”，孙九芳摆摆手：“我先说清楚，200，按次，带套，不能成结，不能标记，不能碰到生殖腔”他倒是敞亮，眼睛清亮的像是在推销一个衣柜一样，郭霄汉却有些局促的点点头：“我也不是很懂……”，“哟，第一次？”孙九芳靠过来拍拍郭霄汉的肩膀，“没事，交给我吧。”他脱掉郭霄汉的眼镜，蜜桃成熟糜烂的气味立刻充满了郭霄汉的鼻腔，孙九芳捏着郭霄汉的下颌，迫使他张开嘴，然后把自己的唇贴了上去，这是个没什么试探的吻，两个人似乎都在抢夺着控制权，津液的流动在狭小的空间似乎都有了回声。当孙九芳拍着郭霄汉紧紧箍着他的腰的手要他松开的时候，两个人都大口的呼吸着新鲜空气。孙九芳轻轻舔着郭霄汉的耳廓：“哈啊，很急躁嘛，呼，可是你怎么没味道，不会是beta吧？”<br/>郭霄汉退后一点，没有眼镜有点无法聚焦到孙九芳的脸上，他的眼睛有点发红：“你试一试不就知道了？”<br/>“哈哈哈有意思，我去准备一下”他拍开郭霄汉转落在他大腿上的手。临进浴室的时候还对郭霄汉眨了个眼。</p><p>当浴室的水声响起的时候，郭霄汉也移步至卧室，衣柜门开着，衣服不多，行李箱就这么横放在衣橱的下部，郭霄汉好奇地打量着上面的贴纸。梳妆台上基本没什么护肤品，只有几盒未拆封的烟，和几块手表。床头柜上的灯有些老旧，拉绳的最后一节不翼而飞，但是看起来还能用，他瞥到床头柜角落的润滑油，快速地移开了视线。卧室正对的窗外有一个大广告牌，“奥斯利德房地产”这几个红色的字，在郭霄汉的脸上投射出忽明忽暗的光影，他关上了窗，再拉上了有些发黄的百叶窗，仿佛这样就可以把湿热的空气隔绝在外。<br/>“我还以为你逃跑了”，孙九芳的声音在背后响起，郭霄汉转过身去，看见那个人换上了一件更大的白色T恤，堪堪遮到大腿，下半身空荡荡的看起来像是什么也没穿。他的脖子上戴了一个黑色皮质的项圈，还找了一个看起来就很廉价的黑色猫耳发箍，看起来倒和楼下刚刚看到的流浪猫没什么区别。郭霄汉有些想笑，孙九芳皱了眉：“我还以为你们宅男都喜欢这个？主人~”故意捏出来的声线，没有任何性感反倒有些搞笑。<br/>“你试试‘狗修金撒嘛‘”，郭霄汉走近了看着孙九芳刚出浴有些发红的皮肤提议道。“行，你出钱你说了算”，孙九芳把郭霄汉推倒在床，跨坐在他的腰间，双手撑在他的胸腹上：“狗~修~金~撒~嘛~”，然后嘴角挂着狡黠的笑：“看不出来你平常有去健身房啊？”。“满意吗？”郭霄汉舔了舔下唇回答道，“不过我有一点不太满意的地方”，“哪里？”孙九芳俯下身好奇的问到，郭霄汉乘机舔了舔他的侧颈：“为什么你的信息素反而变淡了呢？”<br/>“有吗？”孙九芳起身后不经意的摇摇头：“因为那不是我的信息素的味道啊。”他看着郭霄汉震惊的双瞳，粲然一笑，然后压着对方的双手靠近，“这个味道感觉怎么样？”火药的信息素扑面而来，即使是在alpha的世界里，这个味道的信息素的压制作用也属于顶尖，一般的alpha无法抗衡这种信息素，只能受之摆布。郭霄汉了然的表情没有维持太久，立刻咬紧了牙关，不仅如此，这种信息素对他不仅仅是压制，还有一股热度从身体流向四肢百骸，他发进入易感期了。<br/>如果单纯只是信息素的压制，alpha只会丧失了行动能力，可是如是易感期的alpha们相遇，在密闭的空间内很可能就会是个非死即伤的下场，“……你给我下药？”郭霄汉声音颤抖，似乎在忍耐着什么。<br/>“不，我知道你会对那杯水起疑，所以我很公平的，我给我们两个都下了药，用个吻。”孙九芳收起了一直装着的人畜无害的笑容，此时他站起了身，好整以暇的看着郭霄汉的汗珠慢慢冒了出来。他自己也不太好受，但是他看到郭霄汉的一瞬间，直觉告诉自己对付这个人绝对不能侥幸，现在，他把他们的后路都堵死，面前的这个人根本无处可逃，这是他一贯的风格。<br/>“你乖乖的留下钱我可以考虑让你毫发无伤的滚出去”孙九芳从郭霄汉的衬衣口袋拿出钱包，翻看着，然后对着证件照露出微笑：“郭先生。”<br/>“你真是疯子”郭霄汉握紧的拳头青筋暴起。<br/>“或者我们可以比试一下？”孙九芳把钱包扔到他放战利品的梳妆台上，“我差不多也该换个地方了，最后一起案子多惨烈可无所谓。”当他回过头的时候，才发现一股木质的香气飘了过来，这是郭霄汉的信息素？孙九芳有些不在意的冷笑，又过了一会，他才发现不对，他的信息素变弱了些。他看着郭霄汉挣扎着能从床上爬起，有些惊诧的退后了一步：“你是怎么做到的？”<br/>“真不幸，孙九芳，我的信息素是崖柏，作用是镇定。”郭霄汉回答的时候看起来还是不轻松的样子，却还是一步一步的靠近孙九芳。</p><p>记不清是谁先出的手，也许是两个人同时，同是alpha的信息素在狭小的空间如此密集的存在本就会使人头晕目眩，孙九芳一拳打在郭霄汉的胃上，加强了这种呕吐感；郭霄汉则一肘直击孙九芳的脖颈处，剧烈的咳嗽使得孙九芳弯下了腰。郭霄汉根本没预料到孙九芳如此瘦小的身体里哪来的力量直接把自己一把推开的，他干脆直接卧倒，然后抱着孙九芳的腿将他摔倒。孙九芳吃痛的挥拳，正好打飞了郭霄汉的眼镜，却也被对方顺势捉着手压制在地，这时候，孙九芳才发现，对方这满身肌肉绝不是健身房的产物，一个冰凉的触感贴上手腕——“23：30分，嫌疑人孙九芳捉拿归案。”<br/>“操X妈”孙九芳只能用亲切的问候对方亲戚来表达愤怒，“死条子，操X妈”<br/>“别这样”郭霄汉站起身，脸上挂着从容的微笑，走向眼镜掉落的地方：“碎了，这个到时候也算你头上。”</p><p>用通讯机联系好其他守候在附近的同事后，郭霄汉用着电脑包里的证物袋一个个装好梳妆台上赃物，贴上标签。“这些东西也没几个值钱的啊？”，他看着孙九芳面如死灰的瞪着自己，不以为然，走到衣柜处，找到了和刚刚递给自己几乎一样的白色手绢，他拿起手绢装作哭的样子：“要是精心帮你绣上名字的妈妈知道自己儿子即将在牢里度过好几年得多伤心。”<br/>“你他妈把手绢还给我”孙九芳吼了出来，完全不似刚刚打了败仗的样子。<br/>“不过我也不打算把你送那去，你的信息素去那里多没意思。”郭霄汉蹲到床边看着孙九芳的表情因为自己的言语而变化多端，“所以这里倒是有需要你的地方，孙九芳，你愿不愿意当我的警犬？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来只是想开车的，结果发现就这么写成侦探故事也不错，但是如果开过车后面故事反而进行不下去了，所以还删了车……唉……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>